


you can't break me, he lied

by milkysweet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, potential trigger warning for emotional torture ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysweet/pseuds/milkysweet
Summary: they need lance. lance will never give up his loyalty to voltron. nothing could make him do that. he thought.





	you can't break me, he lied

**Author's Note:**

> hmm a really short vent i wrote at 3:30 am but here u go. i like the idea of fics that are only a snippet and the reader fills in the rest as they will.

“No—“ Keith draws in a sharp breath and is silent for a second, but then lets out a garbled sort of sob and presses his palms into his eyes. “You’re lying,” he whispers, voice trembling more than Lance has ever heard it. 

“Don’t know what’s—“ Inhale, sniffle, another choked sound. “—it can’t be. Lance—“ his voice breaks off, shoulders shaking as he cries silently. 

Lance wants to help him. Seeing him like this is torture. Tears stream down his own face as he struggles against his restrains, as if this time he’ll be able to get out, as if he could reach through the screen and hug him the way he craves. 

It’s foolish of him to even try to break free. The first thousand times didn’t work, so why would this one be any different? But nothing else they’ve tried on him has affected him like this. He didn’t even know anything could affect him like this. 

“Keith!” Lance screams, vision blurring with hot, wet tears. He can’t wipe them away, but he doesn’t want to. All he wants is Keith. 

“Keith!” Lance screams again. Of course, Keith can’t hear him. But he calls his name again. And again. He sees him sit there for an hour, staring into nothingness with the worst expression on his face. His eyes are lifeless, his mouth hangs open as he takes in gasping breaths. No, he mouths. Over and over. Lance, he whispers. Again and again.

Lance calls out for him, too. He calls out until he’s hoarse, until his eyes are swollen from tears. 

He starts to calm down, eventually. He has tired himself out, just as he can see Keith has. He watches him rub at his eyes, and then lie down on his side. It’s like all his fire is gone. And Keith is the strongest person he knows. Seeing him break like this, knowing it’s all a lie, knowing it’s about _him_ , that’s what finally makes him break. 

“Okay,” Lance says into the darkness, voice hanging on by a thread. “I’ll do it. A-all of it. I swear. Just let me see him one more time.”


End file.
